The Second Chapter
by Preposterousity
Summary: The title sounds really cool and mysterious but I really just want you to read the second chapter. I'm very proud of it. Yay. Attempted romance! (Like the really mushy kind; though I wouldn't advise you to get your hopes up too high- I don't think it worked out very well) Random fluff, cheesiness and a crazy girl fight between Sabrina and a random cheerleader!
1. The first chapter of the second chapter

We're in my room, lying side by side on my bed. We're supposed to be studying, but we can never focus when we're together. He's talking and I'm laughing.

We fall into a comfortable silence. I'm still smiling. He looks like he's got something on his mind.

I'm familiar with this look. He's been distracted lately. We're best friends, and we tell each other everything. But he's keeping something from me.

I'm not too bothered. He'll tell me when he's ready. I know he just wants to think about it first. So I roll over and cuddle next to him. He wraps his arm around my waist, and I bury my face into his shirt, and inhale his scent. Our actions speak for us. I'm saying that I'm here for him. That he can think, and I'll stay by his side. I know he has something big on his mind, and he can tell me when he wants to.

He's saying that he knows. He's saying thank you.

After a while, I start to get a little bored. So I tug at Puck's shirt to get his attention. He snaps out of his reverie or whatever and cocks an eyebrow in my direction. I laugh then say,

"What?" His eyebrows scrunch together and he looks absolutely perplexed. "Why are you laughing." I continue, looking at him pointedly. His frown deepens. Then, his lips part slightly as realization dawns on him.

We have a game. We developed it when Puck was rescuing me from a nutty little brownie (that actually sounds delicious, but he was crazy!)

Puck needed to communicate with me, but the brownie was guarding me like I was a plate of hot-fudge-hot-cakes. So he just stared at me and raised his eyebrow.

And just like that, I understood.

We'd always been able to read each other very well- probably because we're very similar. However, we'd always done it subconsciously. That day, we realized we could practically read each others' minds. From then on, we shared an unspoken promise to cherish this extraordinary bond. We'd translate each others' thoughts for practice, in private and Puck was sure to make full use of it in front of my dad, who couldn't stand the thought of the two of us sharing such an intimate connection.

The whole family still thinks we're in love, but we're really just best friends.

We still fight and argue like 5 year-olds over sharing our toys, but we're still _best friends._

To be honest, sometimes I think I'm attracted to him. But I know it's really just hormones because for some reason, I don't exactly get any boy action. Sad, I know. In fact, I've never even been kissed- wait actually, never mind that.

But still, he doesn't think of me as anything more than just a friend and I'm actually content at leaving it at that.

I pout at him and he laughs.

"I'm bored?" He asks and I nod before glaring at him. "It's your fault." He translates, smiling. He raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" I say. Then I mimic his lost expression- just more dramatized.

"You're so quiet; thinking about something." I smile at him in an encouraging manner. "Do you want to talk." He states. He sighs and looks at the ceiling- he's thinking about it again. I put my hand on his arm.

_You don't have to. _

He holds my hand and intertwines our fingers.

_I want to._

Words are no longer necessary once again. Puck's ready to tell me whatever has been bothering him and I'm actually a little scared. He looks at me and the intensity of his gaze is unnerving, yet oddly nice.

I squeeze his hand.

_Go on, then._

His expression his cautious, guarded. A tentative smile graces his lips, but his eyes are wide and honest.

And for the first time, I can't read them.

"What's going on." He says, and it takes me a while to realize he's narrating my thoughts.

I stare at him, and he stares back, long enough to make me blush. I duck my head so he doesn't see. I shake my head slightly before looking up at him again.

He brushes a hand against my cheek, and then looks at me expectantly.

My heart is racing and I'm pretty sure my brain isn't functioning. My thoughts are incoherent, even to me. I only manage to shake my head.

He moves in, closer. His nose brushed mine. His lips hover, inches apart from mine. His eyes are trained on my lips. I swallow nervously. He freezes, and then looks into my eyes.

I blink stupidly. My eyes are wide with confusion and a little excitement. My heart palpitates wildly. I shake my head.

And he kisses me.

And I kiss him back.

And my arms are around his neck, and his are around my waist. And he's pulling me closer. And it's the first kiss I've had since I was twelve.

And I understand.

We finally, reluctantly break apart, But only our lips, and only for air. We remain wrapped in each others' embrace. Puck kisses my hair. And I hug him back. And I can't stop smiling.

We stay like that, for a little while.

Then Puck tugs on my shirt, to get my attention. I blush when we make eye contact, which makes him smirk. Then, grinning, he cocks an eyebrow at me.

I smile back. It's a silly smile, and I couldn't wipe it off my face if a glop grenade was tossed at it.

"I love you too." I tell him.

And everything is alright.


	2. The second chapter of the second chapter

"Tiff! You will _never_ believe what just happened!" Courtney Lilly James screeched in her annoyingly loud, shrilly voice. I cringed. Standing within a five mile radius of her was enough to give me a headache, and I'm pretty sure I was already losing brain cells through diffusion- especially considering the sheer magnitude of the concentration gradient. Needless to say, it was absolutely horrifying.

"What, Courts?" Tiffany Baxter commented uninterestedly, flipping her long, dyed-blonde hair over her twig- uh, I mean shoulder. I glanced at my phone to check the time for the hundredth time as I drummed my fingers against my thigh impatiently. Puck was taking _forever_.

"Robin was totally ogling me during History!" Courtney screeched. I froze at the mention of Puck's alias.

"NO!" Tiffany screamed in reply, her voice seething with anger. I glanced at her and suppressed laughter at the look of pure, undiluted jealousy on her face.

"Yes!" Courtney replied happily, blissfully oblivious to her "BFF's" impending fury. This was getting interesting. Tiffany was _obsessed_ with Puck. It was funny at first, but now it was just uncomfortable and awkward for everyone.

"I bet he was looking at me." Tiffany said, coolly as she inspected her nails.

"Tiff… you don't _take_ history." Courtney retorted in the same tone. I raised my eyebrows. _Ooh! Burn! _This was actually extremely strange. Courtney agreed to _everything_ Tiffany said. Tiffany gaped at her, then quickly looked around the school to see if anyone had heard Courtney's little outburst. I mean, it was literally a _little _outburst. But the way Tiffany acts, the smallest of details would be enough to knock her off her social pedestal.

Actually, with a bitchy personality like that, I think any form of outburst would be enough to knock her down to the bottommost pits of the social hierarchy.

Lucky for her, the hallways are deserted because it's really lat; only the cheerleaders - example Tiffany and Courtney- and the footballers have extracurricular activities today. Puck has football practice, and I'm waiting for him. I have to- he refused to take the car and our house is too far away from the school to walk home so now I'm stranded here till he's available to fly us home; and that boy better have showered before he comes get me or so help me I'll grab the stupid fire hose and hose him down myself.

When Tiffany sees me, she looks mildly panicked. I smirk at her, which just succeeds in infuriating her further. She glares at me and sticks her nose in the air haughtily.

"Sabrina, were you _eavesdropping_ on our convo?" She sneers and Courtney turns around to gape at me. Tiffany shares a pointed look with her. "I know you're obsessed with Robin," I raise an eyebrow and snort at the ridiculousness of her accusation, especially coming from Puck's very own #1 fan! "But this is taking things to an entirely new level, right Court?" Tiffany asked.

"Right." Courtney agreed, once again in her mindless minion mode. I roll my eyes at them.

"Whatever you say, _Tiff._" I retort mockingly. Honestly, I don't really feel the need to entertain them, so I choose to ignore them and focus on spamming Puck.

_WHERE ARE YOU? HURRY! _-S

Just then, his reply comes in.

_Just finished practice, babe. ;) Impatient much?-P _

I roll my eyes, but try not to grin at the usage of the term 'babe'. Honestly, last night was a blur. I don't even know if we're counted as a couple or what, considering we only kissed once- uh… I mean… you know what I mean.

_You're taking forever!_ _I'm not impatient!-S _I write. His reply comes almost immediately.

_12 msgs? Tts either impatient / a sign of your obsession. It's a little unhealthy. -P_

_JUST COME. -S_

_Ok, ok- gonna shower first. Gimmie 6 mins. Time me. -P_

_OK JUST HURRY- STUCK WITH HEAD SLUT AND HER LACKEY. -S_

_Who? Tiff.B? Want me to skip the shower?-P_

_NO! JUST HURRY.-S_

_On it, babe ;) –P_

This time, I can't stop myself from grinning. Then, I hear Puck's name again and am _again_ eavesdropping on their stupid "convo". They were whispering before, but Tiffany is mad- quite literally.

"I thought we agreed that robin is mine!" She exploded. Well, not literally. I mean- ugh, you get the point.

"It's not my fault he likes me!" Courtney yelled back.

"He doesn't like you! He likes me!" Tiffany screeched.

"He winked at me! And he wiggled his eyebrows at me! That's the most he's ever flirted with _anyone_ so FACE IT- he likes ME!" Courtney shouts. I can't help it, I laugh. Puck was winking at me- he's been trying to get my attention all day. That kiss just made him even cockier and his newest objective is making me flustered. No one knows about us- literally, even we don't know what's going on between us- and he's just being really weird and dramatically sarcastic with the whole "madly in love" thing. It's crazy, but hilarious.

Tiffany and Courtney turn to glare at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tiffany demands.

"Yeah, jealous much?" Courtney adds. I shake my head, laughing. I can't speak because I'm laughing too much. They share identical looks of confusion.

"I… you… Robin…" I splutter in between bouts of laughter.

"Look, you've always been _really _weird, but this is just crazy!" Tiffany yells at me.

"Yeah- you're like the only girl in school who doesn't like Robin!" Courtney agrees.

Oh so now I _don't _like him.

"Just because you hate him, doesn't mean you can like, make fun of him. He likes me, OK? Just like, live with it." Courtney continues, earning a glare from Tiffany. I finally pull myself together, but I'm still grinning.

"He likes ME!" She screams angrily. And just like that, I lose it again. "What the hell is so funny?" Tiffany shouts at me.

"Oh nothing!" I sputter. "Don't mind me!" Somehow, I find myself cornered against the lockers. That's when I finally sober up. I'm not scared- just pissed that they think they can frighten me.

"Shut the hell up." Tiffany says.

"Or what?" I challenge.

"Or we'll kill you." She mutters darkly.

Okay, I lied. That actually is a little scary. I mean, I had war training and everything, but I couldn't fight back- I'd kill them! Additionally, crazy people are the scariest. Also, I'm wearing skinny jeans. I can barely breathe- let alone fight.

That's why I know I should shut up. But I don't, because I'm too mad. I examine my fingernails coolly.

"You know, Robin will _never_ like you." I say, haughtily.

"What do you know about him, freak?" She demands.

"Yeah! You're a freak!" Courtney adds, unnecessarily. Tiffany and I turn to stare at her. I roll my eyes, then reply.

"Oh I've seen more of him than you've ever dreamt off." Unfortunately, that was true. It was April fools' Day- I stole his clothes. His towel dropped. It was awkward for everyone.

"Yeah _right_!" She yells, snorting in disbelief.

You do realize he lives with me, right? And when he showers, he comes out, towel hangin' loosely off his hips…" I say in a dreamy voice. Tiffany gapes at me, looking angry. "Oh Tiff!" I sigh dramatically. "I've never seen such _perfect_ abs!"

"You whore!" She screeches.

"Oh wow that's rich coming from you, slut!" I retort, furious.

"You're the slut!" Courtney interjects and we turn to glare at her, again.

"If you ever touch him, I will kill you." Tiffany seethes.

"What if he touches me?" I counter, glaring.

"What?" She replies, stupidly.

"I said, _what if he touches _me_?_" I say, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"He hates you!" Tiffany splutters, clearly confused about the direction our conversation was heading in.

"You sure about that, slut?" I ask, raising my other eyebrow and looking at her expectantly. "Because the way he was kissing me last night…"

_Bam!_ My head collided with the lockers in a painful thud. Tiffany's fingers are around my throat. I push her off and she falls flat on her butt. She springs up again and we face each other, breathing heavily, and murderous glares.

"Oh it's on, Grimm." She yells.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I ask, incredulous. She starts jumping around like a little puppy, fists forward like some Barbie boxer. "Oh my God what the hell is wrong with you?" I mutter under my breath

"Come at me, whore." She yells. I snort.

"Can I take off my pants first? I can't breathe- WHOA!" I yell, ducking as her foot narrowly misses my face. "Oh my God I'll try not to kill you." I mutter as I jump out of the way of another jab.

"FIGHT BACK, SLUT!" She screams.

"Are those seriously the _only_ words you know?" I retort as I block another punch. Just then, my phone beeps and I look down. I'm distracted for _just _a moment, but it's enough for Tiffany to kick my stomach. I fall onto the ground, groaning. She's about to kick me again- yeah she'd stoop that low; don't worry- I'm a tough girl- when Puck comes running towards us.

"What the hell is going on?" He demands, angrily. _Thank God!_

_"R-Robin!" _Tiffany stammers, looking panicked.

"H-hi Robin!" Courtney stutters, sharing Tiffany's horrified expression.

"Well," I started, getting up and brushing myself off. "I fell and Tiffany here was just helping me up." I explained, winking at her. Puck, Tiffany and Courtney just gaped at me like I'd grown an extra head. All three knew _very_ well that _that_ was not what had happened, and all three could not imagine why I'd cover for her.

See this is why it's better to be smart than stupid and petty. The revenge I had in mind was much, _much _sweeter.

"Are you sure..." Puck begins, but I cut him off my beckoning him closer to me. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, but he moves so he's right in front of me.

"Oh _babe_, aren't they so sweet!" I gush, grinning at him pointedly as I wrap my arms around his waist. Realization dawns on him and he smirks at me.

"Not as sweet as you, babe." He replies before kissing me, full on the lips.

Now this is like our second official kiss, but it was so steamy- it was like we had _loads_ of practice. Which was great. I was even a little dizzy when we broke apart. We grinned at the dumbfounded cheerleaders before us, still wrapped together.

"Buh-bye Tiff! Buh-bye Courts! Robin and I," I say, tapping his nose and making googly eyes at him.

"Are going for a date." He continues, smiling at me. Except, his smile is genuine, and that's how I know he's serious.

"I'd love to." I whisper, tiptoeing to kiss him again.

The sound of a loud _'thud' _breaks us apart. Tiffany has actually fainted and Courtney looks extremely confused and panicked.

"Fan her." I instruct her and she hurries to follow my instructions. Puck and I get our bags and I even go as far as to dump the remains of my water onto Tiffany's face- you know, to help her out- before we leave. She sputters as she regains consciousness.

"Toodles!" I call out as Puck and I walk out, arms linked, grinning like we've never grinned before.


End file.
